


chillin' by the fire

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NCT 2020, angst if you squint, honestly can be seen as platonic or romantic idk, set in nct 2020, very little and very short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: renjun comes home when jisung's tending to the fire via a youtube video.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: 23 days of wonder [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 21





	chillin' by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 8 - fireplace

"Ah, OK," Jisung muttered to himself, eyebrows furrowing before he leaned closer to the fireplace with his phone in hand. He rewinds the video a few seconds back, glancing up at the fireplace once more before focusing on the video.

"Sung, I'm--" Renjun cut himself off, yelping when he saw how close Jisung was to the fireplace. "Jisung! Get away from the fireplace, you'll burn yourself." He rushed over, gently pulling Jisung away from the fireplace as the younger boy looked surprised, wide eyes and all.

"I-I was fine," Jisung blinked, looking to the lit fireplace with confusion.

"Your hair was about to catch on fire," Renjun huffed, sitting down behind Jisung to pull his body into his chest.

"What?" Jisung's body jolted slightly, quickly bringing his hair up to feel his hair. Luckily, it wasn't on fire or even hot. "Ah, hyung, don't lie like that," he whined slightly.

"I'm not," Renjun rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jisung's shoulders. "You were really close and too focused on your phone, you could've fell in!"

Jisung sighed, deciding not to argue with Renjun, "OK, fine. I promise I'll be more careful, hyung."

Renjun breathed out a loud sigh, tightening his grip on the younger before saying, "Where are all the others? Why didn't Jaemin do it instead?"

"Jaemin-hyung's asleep," Jisung murmured, resting his head on Renjun's shoulder. "He's been busy a lot, I wanted him to get some rest. Chenle and Jeno-hyung went to the store to get more marshmallows."

"You could've waited for me to get back from the WayV dorm," Renjun muttered in his hair.

"I wanted to do it while everyone was gone," Jisung hummed before falling silent, seemingly debating on whether to say something or not and Renjun gave him time before the younger blurted out, "I just feel very useless lately."

Renjun froze, blood running cold at his words, "What?"

Jisung sighed, "My knee. I can't dance, I can't perform, I can't go with Jaemin-hyung to interviews for NCT U. None of you ever let me help around until my knee is fully healed and I feel useless."

"Jisung, we just don't want to let you get hurt even more," Renjun bent a little to look at Jisung in the eyes. "I want you to be fully healed before doing anything that can harm your knee even more."

"Just because I decide to sit on the counter doesn't mean it'll hurt my knee more," Jisung protested softly, leaning his head back more so he could look at Renjun. "You made me go back to my room after you saw me with Jaemin-hyung in the kitchen. You're even worse than Jeno-hyung is when Nana-hyung's back starts hurting."

Renjun stared at him for a moment before sighing, "OK, fine, I'll admit, I've been overbearing lately but I want you to be healed and doing what you love again, I know you hate not being able to dance. Anything can happen, Sung."

"Nothing will, though," Jisung sighed, closing his eyes. "But thanks for looking out for me. All of you."

"Precious little maknae~" Renjun cooed, letting go of his shoulders to squeeze his cheeks together.

"Ah, hyung!" Jisung whined loudly before Renjun hushed him, remembering Jaemin in his room.

"When did Jeno and Chenle leave?" Renjun asked, combing a hand through the taller's hair.

"Like, four-thirty," he said, peeking at the clock next to their front door. "Why?"

"Because Jaemin won't wake up until Jeno comes back," Renjun sighed, leaning back onto the couch. "Which means we can hog all of the fireplace until they're all back."

"It's not even that cold in here," Jisung muttered but Renjun rolled his eyes, shoving Jisung off of him and forcing him to scoot closer to the fireplace.

"Can't you just do what hyung says and be a good maknae?" Renjun scoffed, scooting with him and making Jisung lean back on him again but this time closer to the fire. Jisung felt his body warm up from the fire, even with the hoodie and joggers he was wearing. He stuck his legs out, feeling the heat even through his socks.

"But what if it gets too-"

Renjun cut Jisung's whining off, forcing his hand over his mouth and nose, "Sh, enjoy the moment."

"Whatever," Jisung muttered with his hand over his mouth, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem is my twitter


End file.
